Fleurs du Mal
by Naemir
Summary: Il y a dans l'année de ces jours fatidiques. De ceux dont on sent venir l'approche et la catastrophe qui les suit à la trace. Et l'Ordre Noir vit l'un de ces jours, marqué par le passage dévastateur d'une teigne brune et de son katana. Un certain 6 juin.. Et Allen pourrait bien s'apercevoir que la teigne en question n'est pas toujours une brute sans cervelle.


En cette semaine de juin, sous la chaleur douce d'un soleil timide et le parfum délicat de l'été, calme et sérénité s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste, balayés sans vergogne par le souffle d'un vent glacé. La Citadelle de l'Ombre tremblait sous les échos déchirants d'une rage sans nom, laissant le chant des malédictions courir dans les couloirs à une vitesse folle, s'élevant vers les étages pour se perdre sous les voutes et dans les oreilles de qui voulaient bien les entendre.

Et si le promeneur prudent s'en retournait bien vite à ses affaires, sachant que cet appel guttural n'était certes pas de bon augure, il y en avait d'autres qui n'hésitaient guère à faire quelques pas supplémentaires et coller leur oreille au battant pour en connaitre davantage.

Allen ne faisait partie d'aucun des deux et s'il se trouvait effectivement dans le couloir de la scientifique, un froncement de sourcils prononcé sur les traits, ce n'était dû qu'à un hasard purement fortuit et son sens de l'orientation déplorable.

Depuis un moment déjà, il entendait rebondir contre les murs des hurlements terrifiants qui ne cessaient de s'accroitre alors qu'il approchait du bureau de son supérieur, se doutant que ce dernier devait encore se faire passer un savon par un Reever plus que sur les nerfs.

Quelle ne fut pas alors la surprise du jeune symbiotique de découvrir, tandis qu'il passait l'angle du couloir, qu'un attroupement de curieux un peu suicidaires, composés principalement de Traqueurs et autres scientifiques, se tenait debout face à la porte close dudit bureau. Dans le lot des joyeux lurons qui murmuraient entre eux il ne savait quoi —il crut entendre des débuts de paris sur le temps que mettrait Komui avant de plaider pour sa liberté et son intégrité physique— l'adolescent reconnu Noise, qui surplombait cette foule sans efforts et paraissait des plus blasés.

Insensible à l'agitation qui gagnait ses camarades, l'aveugle se tenait légèrement de biais, appuyé sur un pied alors que les bras résolument croisés sur le torse, il fixait le panneau en bois qui lui faisait face, une petite grimace sur les traits.

Chaque année la même rengaine, quand diable apprendrait-il que cela ne servait strictement à rien ? Des chœurs de cris effrayants, efficacement soutenus par de longs chapelets d'injures en langues diverses et variées, et les quelques fracas mélodieux du bois qui se rompt sous un coup de poing ou de pied assassin.

Allen se fraya un passage jusqu'à son collègue à grands coups de coude, déterminé à en apprendre plus sur le pourquoi du comment d'une telle situation. Entre les missions et les attaques surprises des Akumas, un peu de divertissement était le bienvenu.

_ Marie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'aveugle soupira, tournant légèrement la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur dont il entendait l'inquiétude et l'étonnement filtrer à travers sa voix fluette et enfantine. Un brave gosse que ce petit Walker, calme et reposant. Tout le contraire de la teigne brune qui s'égosillait à n'en plus finir dans le bureau de l'Intendant et qu'il lui faudrait calmer par la suite en lui affirmant que non, tuer Komui et raser la Citadelle n'était pas la solution adéquate.

Dans un sens, les deux asiatiques étaient plus têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre : Kanda pour son emportement disproportionné et sa mauvaise humeur tout aussi relative ; et Komui, pour avoir encore la stupidité d'essayer, d'insister chaque _année_ malgré les échecs cuisants qu'il avait toujours récolté.

L'autrichien se demandait parfois qui des deux méritait le plus de plomb dans la cervelle et un bon coup de pied au cul. Ou inversement. Il baissa son regard mort sur son vis-à-vis qu'il sentait septique désormais, ayant sans doute reconnu la douce et mélodieuse voix qui filtrait à travers le bois épais de la porte.

Rares n'étaient pas les fois où Kanda Yû mettait à l'épreuve la puissance de ses cordes vocales et les raisons d'un tel éclat pouvaient être aussi variées et nombreuses, que stupides et risibles. Ces derniers temps, si nombreux étaient ceux à retrouver le sourire et la foi sous les rayons du ciel de juin, le japonais semblait plus taciturne et mauvais que jamais. Marie soupira, fatigué d'avance.

_ Komui tente à nouveau de le convaincre de fêter son anniversaire et de le laisser organiser une petite sauterie. Il semblerait que les nerfs de Kanda aient lâché plus rapidement cette fois ci que les autres années.

La réaction d'Allen ne surprit guère l'ainé, le sentant s'étouffer avec un hoquet surpris et écarquiller de grands yeux.

_ Son anniversaire ? C'est l'anniversaire de Kanda ?

La surprise le faisait même oublier d'insulter son collègue comme il en avait l'habitude. Bien évidemment, Kanda étant un humain comme tout autre, il était forcément venu au monde à une date précise et il y avait donc bien une journée à célébrer comme étant celle de ce connard orgueilleux. C'était d'une logique imparable et pourtant cela n'empêchait pas l'albinos d'être profondément surpris, autant par l'information en elle-même que par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaitre la date d'anniversaire du japonais en question.

Marie eut un léger sourire, oscillant entre la tristesse et l'amusement.

_ La semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il doucement. Il aura 19 ans le 6 juin.

_ Et moi qui croyait qu'il n'avait que 9 ans, railla Allen avec un sourire ironique, une main sous le menton comme s'il était en profonde réflexion. Comme quoi, l'âge physique et mental, aucune comparaison possible.

Si le plus vieux des deux tressaillit légèrement à la remarque, son compagnon de couloir n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, maintenant concentré sur la porte du bureau de leur Intendant qui vibrait sous les assauts de décibels.

_ Et c'est comme ça à chaque année, tu dis ?

_ Hélas, oui. D'ici deux minutes, il va sortir de là et se précipiter dehors. Si personne ne croise sa route, ce que j'espère, il ira sans doute passer ses nerfs dans la forêt et rayer de la carte une bonne partie du périmètre.

Allen eut un petit rire amusé.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi on a tant de bois de chauffage dans les sous-sols, plaisanta-t-il gaiment. Les colères de Kanda étaient spectaculaires mais cela n'allait guère plus loin. Il suffisait par la suite de caresser le jeune homme dans le sens du poil pour espérer le calmer quelque peu. Sommes toutes, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le plus grand sourit et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte claqua violement contre le mur en un bruit assourdissant, laissant passer une tornade brune d'alerte cinq. Il y eut un instant de flottement parmi les spectateurs pris sur le fait puis chacun recula sous l'attaque verbale dont ils furent tous victimes.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA BANDE DE DEGENERES ?! DEGAGEZ D'ICI OU JE VOUS TRANCHE EN DEUX !

La plupart détalèrent tel le lièvre effrayé par le pas du chasseur, les autres se reculant eux aussi prudemment pour laisser un passage raisonnable à la furie écumante qui les toisait avec toute la haine du monde. D'autres, un peu moins chanceux, comme ce malheureux Traqueur roux que le mouvement de panique de ses camarades avait placé en pleine trajectoire du japonais furieux, s'emplafonna ledit jeune homme. Ce dernier vit rouge, gueula encore un coup, balança une série de mouvements violents et désordonnés de son sabre puis disparut finalement dans les couloirs de la citadelle en laissant derrière lui une aura glacée.

Allen, presque accroché à Marie, ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, sidéré. Il pouvait concevoir que Kanda n'aimait pas particulièrement fêter son anniversaire _en groupe_. Connaissant le caractère solitaire du jeune homme, la situation devait le faire chier et le gêner au possible. Mais de là à ce qu'il réagisse vivement, il y avait anguille sous roche. Voire même baleine sous gravillon. L'albinos leva la tête vers son acolyte qui soupirait tristement, mentalement épuisé par la tâche que lui seul pouvait désormais accomplir.

_ Bien, me voilà parti pour l'arène des fauves, ironisa l'ainé en secouant la tête.

Allen se permit un petit rire, la stupeur et le choc désormais passés —il ne portait que peu d'intérêt à ce que pouvait bien faire Kanda, au final— tapotant le bras du géant d'un air profondément compatissant.

_ Bon courage, lui lança-t-il alors que dans les couloirs de la citadelle, bruissaient encore les éclats de la colère d'une certaine teigne brune.

°Oo~oO°

_ Allen, par ici.

Une tête émergea difficilement de l'autre côté de l'amas de nourriture, captant du regard le signe amical que lançait Lenalee à son encontre, Lavi à ses côtés qui se levait à moitié pour le guider jusqu'à leur table. Comme toujours, le symbiotique s'était décidé à vider les réserves de bouffe en un seul repas —pour le plus grand plaisir du cuisinier qui se voyait pourtant octroyer ainsi des heures supplémentaires de travail— et avait déjà entamé sa pitance, une brochette de poulet au coin des lèvres. Au-dessus de son tas impressionnant de carburant alimentaire pour symbiotique albinos, Timcanpy volait en cercle, avertissant son maitre d'éventuels obstacles sur sa route. Le jeune homme gagna la table sans trop d'encombre (Un Traqueur éborgné par mégarde, c'était moins catastrophique que les fois précédentes) et posa joyeusement tout son bardas sur le bois, à qu'il entreprit de faire une fête digne de ce nom.

Amusée, Lenalee le couvait d'un regard maternel tandis que le futur Bookman hésitait encore entre fascination et dégout. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y habituer depuis le temps, mais voir le frêle Allen dévorer 15 fois son poids en l'espace de quelques secondes était toujours un spectacle impressionnant.

'… _Y a carrément moyen de se faire un paquet de fric si on __l'inscrit__ à un concours du plus gros mangeur de choucroute…__'_

_ Vous repartez bientôt en mission ? Questionna le plus jeune du trio en déglutissant difficilement, buvant un coup pour faire passer sa boulette de viande. Lavi s'accouda à la table, prenant un air blessé.

_ Sympa, Al. Tu veux nous voir partir, c'est ça ?

_ Du tout, je posais simplement la question. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment.

_ Je pars en Autriche dans deux jours, informa Lenalee en caressant distraitement le golem jaune qui s'était posé sur ses genoux. La bestiole aurait sans doute ronronné de plaisir si elle en avait été capable.

_ J'en profiterai pour faire des courses, ajouta joyeusement la brunette avec un immense sourire ravi.

Allen haussa un sourcil sceptique en engloutissant une part de poisson qu'il avait triomphalement tirée d'un plat dissimulé parmi les autres.

_ Des courses ? Pour quoi faire ? Il y a de très bons magasins ici aussi.

_ C'est pour l'anniversaire de Kanda. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose d'original pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites, vous ?

_ Surprise ! S'esclaffa Lavi, qui avait visiblement déjà trouvé un présent pour le brun taciturne —qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis trois jours, soit dit en passant— et en semblait plus que ravi. Connaissant Lavi et sa capacité presque miraculeuse à faire chier le japonais, Allen ne voulait même pas lui demander ce qu'il avait mis dans le paquet cadeau.

Lenalee fit la moue, ennuyée, puis délaissa le rouquin pour se tourner vers l'albinos.

_ Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le plus jeune s'étouffa presque, obligé de boire une grande rasade d'eau afin de ne pas périr pitoyablement, étouffé par une lâche boulette de viande assassine.

_ Eh ? Pour Kanda ? Euh… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment fêter son anniversaire… alors je ne vais pas lui donner une raison de plus pour me détester !

C'était un fait. Vu la scène à laquelle il avait assisté un peu malgré lui la dernière fois, il ne tenait vraiment pas à se retrouver dans le chemin du japonais. D'ailleurs, il se voyait très peu lui déclarer avec un sourire digne de celui du Comte, un bon anniversaire tonitruant et plein de joie. Kanda n'était _pas_ plein de joie, ou d'amour, ou de gentillesse. Kanda était froid, renfermé, chieur et chiant et il voulait lui faire la peau.

_ Oh, allons, Allen ! Lenalee fit la moue, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement dans le processus. Tu dois lui trouver un cadeau, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi !

Ah… l'innocence de cette fille le surprendrait toujours. Même lui qui devait admettre être relativement naïf pour pas mal de choses ne pouvait passer à côté du fait incontestable que Kanda n'apprécierait pas le geste.

_ … On parle bien de Kanda Yû, n'est-ce pas ? Ce grand japonais au regard à vous glacer les sangs et qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture ? Je crois qu'il s'en fout totalement, Lenalee. Sérieusement.

'_Et__ moi aussi par ailleurs.__'_Ajouta silencieusement Allen, de crainte de froisser la jeune fille._'Est__-ce __qu'il__ y a pensé à mon anniversaire, hein__? En même temps, personne __n'était__ au courant. Lena __m'a__ bien engueulé pour ne pas leur avoir __dit'__._

Il en frissonnait encore, certains soirs noirs et glacés. La cadette Lee pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle le voulait bien. Et tenace, avec ça, elle ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de l'idée ridicule que lui, Allen Walker, ennemi viscéral de Kanda Yû, lui donne un cadeau.

_ Et bien pas moi. Nous sommes une famille, et une famille, ça se serre les coudes ! Et ça tisse des liens ! Donc nous allons tous lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire.

_ Mais il veut me tuer en permanence ! Protesta automatiquement l'albinos, agitant sa fourchette dans le mouvement, ce qui envoya voler quelques nouilles piquées sur les fourches de métal.

Timcanpy se fit une joie de les rattraper au vol, tournant en cercles au-dessus de la table dans l'espoir de récupérer de nouvelles miettes.

_ De toute façon, ajouta encore Allen, coupant son amie. Il ne me laissera même pas approcher de lui sans chercher à me découper en tranches.

Lavi approuva vivement d'un éclat de rire et prit immédiatement une pose chevaleresque, œil plissé et buste gonflé, un pied sur le banc duquel il s'était levé, un poing brandi vers la voute du réfectoire.

_ T'inquiète, je viendrai avec toi et je te protègerai !

Regard septique de la part du javellisé.

_ … Lavi, il te déteste _aussi_, crut-il bon de rappeler au futur Bookman —'l'était pas censé avoir une mémoire monstrueuse, celui-là ?!— Alors je doute franchement de l'efficacité de ta soi-disant protection !

Le rouquin protesta vivement, arguant qu'il était parfait dans son rôle de garde du corps et que nombreuses étaient les personnes —principalement les demoiselles, curieusement— pouvant attester de la véracité de ses propos et capacités. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques minutes sous le regard attendri de Lenalee. La brune n'en n'avait cependant pas fini et reprit sa tirade là où elle l'avait laissée, déterminée à faire changer d'avis le concerné. Kanda avait beau être un terrible asocial et hurler sur tous les toits qu'il détestait son anniversaire et tout ce qui s'y apparentait, Lenalee le soupçonnait cependant d'apprécier le geste de ses camarades lorsqu'ils leur remettaient ses cadeaux.

Elle ignorait être loin du compte et que les vociférations de l'ainé n'étaient, pour une fois, pas là pour faire joli : Yû haïssait cette date et ce qui s'en suivait. D'autant plus quand Lee premier du nom venait à s'en mêler.

_ Allons, Allen. Ce n'est pas parce que Kanda est un peu… dur avec toi, que tu dois faire de même. Et puis, peut-être que ça permettra une trêve entre vous, non ? Rien que pour ça, ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

Le jeune homme cessa de rembarrer gentiment Lavi, se tournant à nouveau vers la détentrice des Bottes Noires. Il était réellement perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Lenalee tenait tant à ce qu'il fasse quoique ce soit pour Bakanda. Un cadeau, quel qu'il soit, ne changerait en rien leur manière de se comporter l'un envers l'autre, il en était certain. Non pas que cela le dérangeait ; il devait avouer qu'il prenait parfois beaucoup de plaisir à se mettre sur la gueule avec cet ahuri. Au moins lui, ne retenait pas ses coups lorsqu'il frappait.

Voyant l'air dur et presque impitoyable qu'abordait la jeune fille, Allen soupira. Il aurait pu résister encore un peu, protester, manifester son profond désaccord et mettre en avant l'argument du « mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Kanda, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte et c'est valable aussi pour lui, alors inutile de sacrifier encore une fois de le budget pour restaurer l'aile de la citadelle que leur confrontation provoquerait », mais il savait par avance que tous ses efforts seraient vains et inutiles. Lenalee avait un pouvoir machiavélique. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui refuser quoique ce soit lorsqu'elle prenait cet air de matrone. Ou de chiot apeuré, selon la cible à atteindre.

Et comme Allen Walker était un profond gentleman…

_ Très bien, capitula-t-il. Mais dans le cas hypothétique où il ne me transperce pas avec Mugen si jamais je m'approche de lui pour lui remettre mon cadeau, qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui offrir ? Je connais aussi bien ses gouts que la garde-robe de Lavi !

_ Elle te plait pas ma garde de robe ? Plaisanta le rouquin en rigolant. C'est pourtant toi qui es venu avec moi pour les essay—

_ Tu vas trouver, tu es plein d'inventivité, le rassura immédiatement la brune, coupant Lavi avant qu'il ne dise une autre imbécilité plus grosse que lui.

_ Et puis, avec Yû, pas besoin de chercher bien loin son mode de vie se résume à ses entrainements, son sabre et ses soba. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à dénicher quelque chose, continua Bookman Jr en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts.

_ Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu…

_ S'il te plait, Allen.

Ah, la jeune Lee sortait maintenant les yeux implorants et la voix allant avec… Allen rendit les armes dans un soupir désespéré.

_ Ça va, ça va. Mais je vous préviens que s'il me prend en chasse, je le dirigerais vers l'un de vous deux pour que vous partagiez mon sort.

Lenalee se redressa légèrement, un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La menace Kanda ne lui faisait que peu d'effet ; elle était naturellement immunisée contre ses attaques. Lavi ronchonna un peu mais ne put rien dire de plus que leur amie concluait fermement, claquant sa main dans la paume ouverte de Moyashi.

_ Marché conclu.

°Oo~oO°

Deux jours, dix heures et quarante-deux minutes.

C'était le temps qu'avait passé Allen à errer telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs de la Congrégation dans l'espoir de trouver une idée. Mais comme ces dernières ne semblaient hélas pas tomber du ciel, il se creusait encore les méninges sans parvenir à un résultat qu'il jugeait concluant. Lenalee était partie en mission, trop loin désormais pour lui donner quelques conseils et il était hors de question de demander à Lavi, qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans sa chasse au cadeau idéal.

Car oui, malgré son aversion, ou du moins, son irritation pour son collègue Exorciste à poils longs, Allen tenait tout de même à lui faire un minimum plaisir. D'un part pour une question de survie ; un présent détesté aurait tôt fait d'attiser les flammes ardentes du brun, qui n'hésiterait pas à lui donner la chasse dans les plus brefs délais. Et ensuite parce qu'Allen Walker n'était pas un enfoiré au cœur froid et que même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne détestait pas Kanda à ce point.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien du grand amour et sans doute n'obtiendrait-il jamais rien d'autre du japonais que des coups et des railleries. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire de sang-froid qu'il le débectait profondément. C'était à la fois bien plus simple et terriblement compliqué.

Mais ses relations avec Kanda n'étaient, pour l'heure, guère son souci principal. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour mener à bien sa mission et plus ce dernier passait, plus il se sentait désespéré.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, l'histoire se serait arrêtée là ; il n'aurait rien fait —une petite carte, à la rigueur, histoire de— et il était persuadé que l'ainé ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Seulement voilà, il avait promis à Lenalee et Allen n'était pas de ceux qui trahissaient leur promesse. Même si la promesse en question était des plus ridicules et irréalisables.

_ Trouver un cadeau pour ce crétin d'abruti d'andouille de connard de Bakanda… n'importe quoi.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Allen ?

L'interpellé sursauta violement, retenant de justesse son cri de pucelle effarouchée par le grand Méchant Loup qui se trouvait être simplement Marie, venu derrière lui sans un bruit. Une main sur le cœur, le symbiotique reprit lentement une respiration normale.

_ Ah, Marie. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Non, non, tout va bien.

Même à ses oreilles, sa propre voix ne sonnait pas juste. Noise fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Comment étiez-vous censé réussir à mentir à un type capable d'analyser les battements de votre palpitant et votre respiration ?

_ Tu es certain ? Je t'entendais marmonner…

Grillé. Allen se trouva puéril et stupide de ne rien vouloir dire au plus vieux. Son problème n'était pas existentiel, certes, mais il aurait bien eu besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et qui d'autre que l'aveugle était le mieux placé pour répondre à ses attentes ? Après tout, il était sans doute celui qui connaissait le mieux Kanda.

_ Ah… oui, en fait, je réfléchissais.

Marie leva un sourcil et lui offrit un sourire, l'encourageant à continuer.

_ Sur le cadeau de Bakan— Allen se reprit au dernier moment, espérant ne pas froisser le chauve. De Kanda.

Ce fut au tour de l'ainé de paraitre surpris. Evidemment, vu leurs relations… l'initiative pouvait paraitre étrange, voire même carrément louche. Il avait bien la preuve que l'idée ne venait pas de lui !

_ Oh ? Tu as l'intention de lui offrir quelque chose ? C'est très aimable à toi.

_ Hum… c'est Lenalee qui m'a fait promettre…

Marie éclata joyeusement de rire.

_ Cette jeune fille est une force de persuasion.

_ En effet, grimaça l'albinos en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lenalee, deux jours, dix heures et cinquante-quatre minutes plus tôt. La voix de Noise le tira de ses pensées.

_ Et alors, as-tu trouvé?

_ Hein ? Ah, non, toujours pas. Je n'ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme si Kanda et moi étions très proches, alors pour lui prendre quelque chose qu'il pourrait éventuellement aimer…

_ Il est vrai que le mot « fraternité » n'est guère inscrit entre vous.

_ Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

Si Marie était incapable de voir l'espoir dans les yeux du jeune symbiotique, il l'entendait en revanche fort bien dans sa voix. D'un geste ennuyé, il se gratta la tête, cherchant machinalement ce qui pourrait bien plaire à son coéquipier acariâtre.

_ Pour Kanda ? Hum…Il tient beaucoup à Mugen. Il y a une échoppe de forgeron à la ville, peut-être pourrait tu y trouver quelques accessoires ?

Allen secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Il y avait bien pensé, c'était même la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Et c'était également ce qui l'avait retenu. Trop facile, c'était-il dit. Et il avait véritablement envie de faire plaisir au japonais, pour une fois. Un brusque élan de gentillesse dont il devait profiter avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que c'est ce que ferait Lenalee. Et puis… j'imagine que c'est ce que tout le monde lui offre chaque année, non ?

_ Pour le peu qui s'y risque, tu veux dire ? Plaisanta gentiment l'autre avant d'acquiescer. Et oui, c'est effectivement une chose qui revient souvent. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais plaint, ceci dit.

Il était vrai que Kanda se plaignait chaque année du fait qu'on lui offrît quelque chose en l'honneur d'un évènement qu'il exécrait, mais jamais de la nature des cadeaux en elle-même. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne les ouvrait pas et les laissait dans un coin de sa chambre en espérant qu'ils y pourrissent.

Allen soupira, les épaules légèrement voutées. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui courir sur le haricot et il avait grand hâte d'en finir. La logique aurait voulu qu'il se contente d'un piètre don, puisque Kanda n'y attachait pas la moindre importance mais par une force aussi curieuse qu'inconnue, l'albinos ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Un cadeau était toujours un minimum réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait représenter quelque chose. Une envie, une pensée, un sentiment. Les siens à l'égard de l'Exorciste japonais n'étaient pas si noirs et tortueux que cela. Et l'idée d'une trêve, même temporaire, n'était pas forcément mauvaise, bien qu'il la pensait franchement irréalisable. Une trêve équivalait à un compromis et Kanda ne faisait _pas_ de compromis.

Et vu l'humeur de chien que se trimbalait le brun depuis le début de la semaine, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse à ce point détester son anniversaire. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas particulièrement le mien non plus, mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à écharper toute personne me le souhaitant.

Bien que lancée sur un ton nonchalant, Marie n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la question qui se glissait dans cette simplement constatation. Allen eut la stupeur de voir se peindre sur ses lèvres un sourire un peu triste.

_ Hum… Kanda a eu une enfance difficile. Très difficile. Je suppose pour lui que cette date ne lui apporte au final, que des mauvais souvenirs.

'_Oh.'_

Qui aurait cru qu'ils avaient tant de choses en commun, subitement. Allen se gratta la joue, perplexe. L'air semblait s'être curieusement alourdi à cette révélation, le visage de Marie se fermant assurément et devenant presque dur. Il n'y avait pas que des bons souvenirs dans l'enfance de Yû Kanda.

_ Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je peux lui prendre, marmonna le symbiotique pour lui-même, se résignant à ne poser aucune autre question embarrassantes.

Pourtant, les jeunes années de Kanda l'intéressaient un minimum. Qui était-il, après tout ? Personne n'avait jamais pris le risque d'interroger le jeune homme taciturne et lui-même ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour partager quoique ce soit de son passé. Avait-il été un enfant aussi froid et détaché qu'il pouvait l'être maintenant ? Il était difficile d'imaginer un petit Kanda courir dans un champ verdoyant pour se précipiter dans les bras de ses parents en riant de joie.

_ As-tu songé à une plante verte ? Ou des fleurs ?

Allen manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, hoquetant pour un peu d'air salutaire. Il adressa à Marie un regard de travers, le choc lisible dans toute son attitude et ses intonations.

_ Pardon ? Une plante, des fleurs ?

_ Hu-hum. Kanda aime jardiner.

_ Quoi ?!

Par réflexe, l'albinos plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié. Gêné, il se frictionna nerveusement le cuir chevelu tandis que Noise poursuivait, amusé.

_ Tu l'ignorais ? C'est lui qui s'occupe du jardin d'hiver, au septième étage.

Un jardin d'hiver ? Ils avaient un jardin d'hiver ? Première nouvelle. Mais plus encore que de savoir que la citadelle abritait une serre, c'était d'apprendre que Kanda l'entretenait, qui l'estomaquait. Les deux étaient totalement incompatibles, comment diable cette brute épaisse sans sentiments ni compassion pouvait avoir la patience et le doigté nécessaire à l'élevage de plantes vertes innocentes ?! Quoique, il était connu que les végétaux ne parlaient pas, impossible qu'elles puissent le faire chier.

_ Wow… eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça…

En un éclair, l'image du froid japonais, à croupetons au milieu d'un massif de tulipes, leur susurrant ses secrets qu'elles ne viendraient répéter à personne, se vrilla dans son cerveau. Le symbiotique pouffa, retenant à grand peine son fou rire. Il faudrait absolument qu'il voie ça de ses propres yeux, et que Tim en garde une trace. Il pourrait alors faire chanter le japonais sans problème.

En restait un, d'ailleurs, et de taille.

_ Je ne suis pas persuadé que me présenter à lui avec une fleur soit bien perçu…

Non seulement le geste pourrait être mal perçu mais en plus, Kanda n'hésiterait pas à l'étriper pour avoir cassé son image de guerrier fier et immuable. Survie avant tout, même si imagine la tête de Bakanda, au moment de lui donner le bouquet, aurait été à se tordre de rire. Allen songea à vendre discrètement cette information à Lavi. Lui saurait en faire bon usage, il y avait longtemps que le lapin avait perdu ses instincts de préservation quand il s'agissait de gêner son ami à poils longs.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours tenter la poésie française, déclara Marie après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Cette fois ci, Allen le fixa sans rien dire. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Mon dieu, il cauchemardait, à coup sûr.

_ Marie, est-ce que tu es sûr que _tout va bien_?

L'aveugle parut surpris.

_ Parfaitement. Pourquoi ?

_ Je dois t'avouer, expliqua lentement le symbiotique, scrutant maintenant le couloir comme s'il espérait y voir apparaitre un monstre horrible qui le convaincrait alors efficacement que tout ceci n'était pas la réalité mais une matrice fictionnelle générée par son cerveau ou un auteur dégénéré qui prendrait un malin plaisir à les torturer tous. Qu'apprendre que Kanda a assez de patience et de délicatesse pour s'occuper de petites et fragiles plantes, ça me la coupe un tantinet ; mais entendre de vive voix qu'il _sait lire_, et que par là même, possède un cerveau en état de marche, c'est autant flippant qu'improbable. De la poésie en plus ?

Là, vraiment, il ne pouvait y croire. Autant le coup du jardinage était plausible et amusant mais il ne voyait vraiment pas Kanda déclamer des vers en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Marie soupira presque sèchement, légèrement agacé. Autant par l'attitude quelque peu irrespectueuse du plus jeune, que par celle de Kanda, qui n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour changer l'image plus ou moins faussée que les gens avaient de lui. Cet andouille et sa foutue fierté…

_ Kanda est souvent froid et peut être un peu trop direct et blessant dans ses propos, mais ce n'est pas totalement un mufle sans éducation.

_ J'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet, vois-tu, déclara Allen, septique. Et l'imaginer gratter à genoux dans la terre, ou bien tranquillement installé pour lire un bouquin, ça me parait totalement absurde.

L'aveugle haussa les épaules, fataliste.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai guère d'autres idées pour le moment.

Peut-être le symbiotique se rendit-il compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans ses moqueries lorsqu'il perçu la pointe acide dans la voix de son vis-à-vis. Brusquement mal à l'aise, il ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait pas été correct, il en convenait : Marie lui prêtait gentiment assistance et il trouvait le moyen de se montrer désagréable envers Kanda. Ces deux-là avaient vécu un moment ensembles, après tout, ils se connaissaient et se respectaient. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir ainsi craché sur le japonais. Même si effectivement, ce dernier faisait peu d'efforts de son côté pour se montrer sous un meilleur jour.

_ Hum. Merci quand même, Marie.

Gêné, Allen le salua avant de tourner les talons, légèrement abattu. Au moins maintenant, il était un peu plus éclairé sur les gouts de Kanda Yû. Bien que cela le surprenait profondément. Il prit soudain conscience d'une chose alors qu'il repartait dans le couloir. Faisant volte-face, il se précipita encore une fois vers Noise, agitant la main sans se rendre compte que l'autre ne pouvait la voir.

_ Eh, Marie ! Attend !

_ Hum ?

Le géant s'arrêta, intrigué, et le laissa venir à sa hauteur.

_ Tu as dit que Kanda lisait de la poésie _française_? Confirma Allen, persuadé d'avoir précédemment mal entendu. Il parle français ?

_ Oui, couramment, approuva l'ainé sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'albinos lui jeta un regard de bulot, ahuri.

_ Euh…

_ Tout comme l'anglais et le japonais bien sûr, poursuivit l'autre avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de fier. Il me semble qu'il a quelques rudiments d'allemand et de russe également. Et des bases en italien.

Allen en resta sur le cul. Littéralement. Eh bien, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Pas de la part de Kanda en tout cas, le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait montre d'une grande sagesse ou tout autre indice pouvant renseigner sur ses capacités linguistiques, voire simplement intellectuelles. Et pour un type aussi avare de paroles que lui, il était étonnant d'apprendre qu'il pouvait en parler bien plus qu'un citoyen moyen.

_ Wow… impressionnant… qui aurait pu croire qu'il était si intelligent ?

Allen ne put empêcher la pique de fuser, aussi naturelle que de respirer. Au fil des mois, le nom de Kanda s'était accompagné d'ironie. Ce n'était pas comme si le japonais ne se gênait pas pour faire de même avec lui. Il le regretta rapidement cependant, craignant que Marie n'en prenne ombrage. Ce dernier se contenta d'un léger soupir las.

_ Kanda est loin d'être bête, tu sais.

_ Je m'en rends compte. En tout cas, il cache bien son jeu. Mais ça m'étonne ; qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à apprendre toutes ces langues ?

L'albinos était maintenant intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu inciter Kanda à se transformer en parfait dico étranger ? Certainement pas l'envie, ou du moins, Allen n'y croyait pas. Etait-ce un autre loisir du japonais ? Il avait l'impression fugace d'être tombé dans la 4ème dimension.

_ Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été un enfant très curieux, mais lorsqu'on lui met un défi sous le nez, il peut difficilement résister.

Marie sourit, profondément amusé. Sentir le jeune Walker si attentif alors qu'ils discutaient pourtant de son pire rival, prêtait à rire. L'enfant avait beau dire ou faire comme s'il cela ne le concernait pas, il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'y porter attention. Le symbiotique n'était pas bien méchant, ses joutes incessantes avec Yû n'étaient au final qu'un étrange jeu pour les deux partis, qui le niaient furieusement. Mais Marie n'était pas dupe. Au-delà de leurs ressemblances apparentes —pour lui, du moins, tous semblaient persuadés que ces deux Exorcistes étaient plus opposés que le jour et la nuit— il voyait bien que ces deux-là ne se détestaient pas vraiment.

Oh, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, encore moins de l'amour. Il était inutile de parler de franche camaraderie mais Marie pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper qu'ils étaient… des compagnons d'armes. A se repousser férocement, se lançant les pires horreurs au visage tout en parvenant à se protéger mutuellement et se soutenir lors des combats, s'accordant avec une synchronisation stupéfiante. Nombres de combattants affirmeraient sans heurts qu'il était compliqué de se battre de concert avec un pair. Que cela pouvait même requérir à des heures et des heures d'entrainement.

Allen et Kanda faisaient curieusement l'exception, sans que Marie ne puisse déterminer si cela était dû à une connexion inconsciente avec son partenaire —une telle chose pouvait-elle-même réellement exister ? — ou bien l'extraordinaire capacité d'adaptation de Kanda.

La voix du jeune Walker le tira de ses pensées et il se focalisa à nouveau sur le présent.

_ Un défi ? Comment ça ? Qui aurait pu lui lancer un truc pareil ?

_ Oh, personne.

Devant l'air intrigué qui émanait du jeune homme, l'aveugle continua.

_ Cela remonte à l'époque où nous étions les disciples de Tiedoll, et non pas affectés de manière permanente au QG. Le Maréchal est français, vois-tu, et nous avions été envoyés en Normandie. Kanda avait 13 ans il me semble, mais déjà indépendant et têtu comme une mule. Il a été tellement frustré de ne pouvoir se débrouiller seul qu'en rentrant à la Citadelle, il s'est mis à apprendre la langue. Il l'a maitrisée en quelques mois.

_ Seulement ?!

_ Kanda apprend extrêmement vite. D'où crois-tu qu'il tient sa maitrise des armes ? Des dizaines d'années d'entrainement sont normalement nécessaires pour atteindre un niveau tel que le sien.

_ Eh bien…

Pour le coup, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait que dire. Allen avait bien remarqué qu'il fallait toujours très peu de temps au japonais pour maitriser presque parfaitement diverses disciplines ou autres habilités. S'il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention jusqu'à présent —encore une fois, ce que faisait Kanda ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde— il se surprenait maintenant à vouloir en savoir plus. En à peine quelques minutes, Marie était parvenu, non seulement à attiser sa curiosité, mais également à lui dépeindre un portrait du froid Exorciste relativement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre sous l'irascible jeune homme aux cheveux longs ? Une personne un peu plus humaine, un peu plus accessible que celle qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude de côtoyer ?

Allen secoua la tête. Des questions brulaient ses lèvres mais il se refusait à les poser. Une étrange pudeur à l'égard de son camarade, une sorte de retenue polie. Et ce n'était certainement pas à Marie de révéler de tels secrets, l'albinos ne souhaitait pas le mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis de son coéquipier.

_ Alors, tu crois qu'un livre lui ferait plaisir ?

Le colosse eut un petit sourire amusé, acquiesçant sereinement.

_ Oui, sans aucun doute. Cela lui changera des éternels kits de nettoyage pour Mugen. Ou bien des sous-vêtements grotesques de la part de Lavi.

Le symbiotique haussa un sourcil surpris, bien que peu étonné de la nature du cadeau. Mais sincèrement, des sous-vêtements ? Cet idiot avait visiblement de sérieuses tendances suicidaires. Ou masochistes. Les deux, sans doute.

°Oo~oO°

Allen passa prudemment la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un quelconque objet volant et tranchant non identifié ne lui saute au visage. Il avait déjà suffisamment d'une balafre sur le front sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter, merci bien.

Le jour J était finalement arrivé, dans les cris, les larmes et le sang. On avait cessé de compter le nombre de « Allez tous en enfer, bande d'enflures » et autres joyeusetés lancées sur un ton empli d'amour et de sérénité, ainsi que les malheureuses victimes du célébré. Célébré qui avait mis les choses à plat dès le pied posé dans le réfectoire, défiant quiconque de l'approcher ou de lui parler, Mugen à l'appui.

Bien évidemment, Komui avait protesté, allant même jusqu'à lui tirer affectueusement la joue d'une manière paternelle —son courage, ou sa stupidité, au choix, lui avait coûté deux doigts et diverses contusions— rapidement soutenu par sa cadette en colère qui s'était dressée, petite et insignifiante, face à la montagne de fureur. Mais telle la fable du roseau et du chêne, Kanda avait fini par craquer —on lui avait un peu forcé la main aussi, les chaines apportées par Lavi et Krory, plus ou moins contre son gré, avaient énormément joué dans la balance— et s'était ainsi retrouvé contraint d'assister à un pseudo hommage pour ses 19 ans.

Le japonais avait tiré la gueule, hurlé et menacé durant de longues minutes, chacun lui apportant son petit présent avec un sourire entendu. Lavi avait effectivement opté pour une paire de caleçons où étaient dessinés ce qu'Allen avait soupçonné être des petits spermatozoïdes déclamant « C'est parti les gars ! » glissant des bons de réductions pour une échoppe en ville dont le nom échappa au symbiotique qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lire. Mais la couleur rosée du carton ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

Lenalee, plus classique, lui livrait avec fierté une panoplie de cordons pour cheveux ainsi qu'un bibelot ramené de Vienne. Le cadeau de son frère avait disparu dans un panache de fumée et une odeur nauséabonde sans que personne ne puisse réellement savoir de quoi il avait s'agit, entrainant une crise de larmes de la part du créateur. Quant à Marie, il lui avait discrètement remis un paquet de leur Maréchal qui n'avait pas pu être présent pour « son adorable petit garçon qui devenait un homme et s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de son cher papa » ainsi, et Kanda avait même presque parut l'air _satisfait_, qu'un superbe fourreau ouvragé pour Mugen.

Resté en retrait, Allen ne lui avait rien donné, préférant attendre que la tension retombe quelque peu et observant du coin de l'œil l'Exorciste passer par tous les stades de la colère en l'espace de quelques minutes. Par miracle —selon l'avis de l'intéressé— il avait réussi à fuir les lieux avant qu'on ne le force à manger de cet immonde gâteau trois chocolats [1], délaissant même ses paquets à côté de sa chaise. La scène ne sembla surprendre personne —bien que les Lee frère et sœur protestèrent vivement contre son manque de savoir-vivre— et Marie entreprit de tout rassembler pour les ramener à la chambre de son acolyte.

Allen s'était mis en chasse quelques heures plus tard, après avoir assuré à Lenalee que oui, il avait bien un cadeau pour Bakanda, et que non, il ne dirait rien sur sa nature. Surtout pas à Lavi.

L'albinos venait par ailleurs de repérer sa cible, assise en tailleur au centre de l'espace désert. Il émanait de lui des ondes négatives si puissantes que Mugen soigneusement posée près de lui pour parer à toutes éventualités, en tremblait presque. Sa séance n'était certainement pas une réussite si l'on prenait en compte ses épaules crispées et la grimace qui déformait son visage, lui donnant un air encore plus fermé que d'ordinaire. Déjà qu'en temps normal la cible n'était pas bien causante, mais sur les nerfs, pénétrer dans son périmètre vital revenait à du suicide.

Allen comprenait mieux pourquoi _personne_ n'osait plus circuler dans le couloir qui jouxtait la salle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha le japonais d'une voix acerbe, le ton aussi glacé qu'un iceberg.

Il n'avait pas même prit la peine d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'albinos sentait clairement les éclairs que son regard lançait par-delà la barrière de ses paupières. Il était à bout. Bravant le début de tempête, Allen entra entièrement dans la salle, gardant toutefois une distance de sécurité. Un Yû immobile n'était pas nécessairement sans danger.

_ Tiens, rétorqua le plus jeune en lançant son paquet —il n'allait pas approcher et risquer d'y perdre un bras quand même ! Ce con aurait pu le mordre…— qui atterrit sur les jambes du brun.

Automatiquement, comme si l'action avait déclenché un quelconque programme dans la matrice Yû Kanda, ce dernier fronça méchamment les sourcils et laissa un rictus mauvais flotter sur ses lèvres pincées.

_ Moyashi…

Quiconque aurait eu un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie aurait fui sans demander son reste à l'entente de la voix caverneuse, qui ne cachait rien de la menace de mort sous-jacente au simple surnom énoncé.

Allen ne se démonta pas. Il était venu jusqu'ici, avait passé _des heures_ et s'était tué les neurones pour lui trouver un cadeau qui pourrait éventuellement lui faire plaisir alors, merde. Il ne reculerait pas maintenant.

_ Marie m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Même si j'avoue demeurer franchement septique, coupa l'albinos en haussant les épaules.

Il fit demi-tour sans trop s'attarder, n'offrant son dos à l'adversaire qu'une poignée de secondes —Kanda était fourbe, il aurait pu en profiter— repartant comme il était venu. Il repassa la tête par la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Au fait. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais te calmer un peu. C'est qu'une fois l'an, après tout, et ils commencent à saturer à l'infirmerie.

_ Tch. Dégage.

Malgré le ton cassant, le cadet fut satisfait et même fier d'apercevoir une esquisse de sourire apparaitre au coin des lèvres du japonais. Il obéit de bonne grâce, retournant d'un pas guilleret à la cuisine. Il avait ouï dire que Jerry avait préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Kanda mais connaissant ce dernier, il n'irait pas en profiter. Et Allen trouvait fort dommage de sacrifier une si bonne nourriture pour cette sale tête de mule. Lui au moins ferait honneur à la douce crème fouettée et les arômes de chocolat qu'il pensait déjà sentir d'ici.

Eh bien, tout ce n'était pas si mal déroulé, au final. Mission accomplie.

°Oo~oO°

Kanda recouvra finalement le silence initial dans lequel il essayait en vain de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Le présent d'Allen était toujours sur ses genoux et il se promettait mentalement de le foutre à la poubelle. Moyashi + cadeau équivalait forcément à une catastrophe de force majeure. Et il se foutait bien de ce que la pousse de soja avait pu lui offrir.

Le geste du môme était d'ailleurs des plus étonnants. Il était impossible que l'abruti n'ait pas eu vent du fait qu'il détestait son propre anniversaire et qu'il étripait joyeusement toute personne lui souhaitant. Mais plus encore, pourquoi Moyashi, au vu des relations qu'ils entretenaient tous deux, penserait à lui au point de lui donner quelque chose ? Même le fait que le plus jeune ait pu y penser le mettait mal à l'aise. Lenalee avait dû y fourrer son grain de sel, une fois de plus. Avec ses grands principes de famille unie et soudée. Conneries. Ils étaient Exorcistes, armes de Dieu, serviteurs du Vatican, fait pour mourir au combat. Rien d'autre. Alors l'amitié, l'affection, ils pouvaient se les garder, Yû n'en voulait pas. Ils crèveraient seuls, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et la plupart comme des chiens. A quoi bon tisser un semblant de lien avec les autres lorsqu'on savait pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient se briser le lendemain ? Que chacun reste dans son coin et que personne ne vienne le faire chier, il ne demandait pas grand-chose, bon dieu.

Les doigts du jeune homme tiquèrent, comme mus d'une vie propre et indépendante à sa volonté. Le peu de curiosité qui l'animait encore rongea doucement ses résolutions et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, sa vision demeura troublée —depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il méditait déjà ?— puis elle se focalisa finalement sur le paquet sur ses genoux.

'_Papier__ et nœud soignés. Rectangulaire. Environ 13 cm sur 20. Epaisseur__; 3,5 à 4,5 cm. Dur. Hypothèse__: livre, reliure épaisse.__'_

Le jeune homme resta un moment septique, le cadeau désormais à hauteur de visage, le tournant et l'inspectant sous tous les angles entre ses doigts habiles. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Analyser la situation et tous ses paramètres avait toujours été chez lui instantané autant qu'instinctif. Nombreux étaient les imbéciles prétendant que Kanda n'était qu'une brute sans cervelle, qui se jetait dans la bataille sans penser aux conséquences ou bien à un quelconque plan.

Ils avaient tort cependant. Kanda savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire et la manière dont il devait agir lorsqu'il débutait un combat. Il ne lui fallait seulement que quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation dans son ensemble et en tirer les conclusions nécessaires. Un coup d'œil pour juger son adversaire, ses points forts autant que ses failles, les éléments environnementaux capables de jouer en sa faveur ou inversement. Un battement de cœur pour calculer l'angle d'une attaque, sa puissance, la parer ou l'éviter, riposter sans temps mort, prévoir le mouvement suivant, trajectoires, positions…

Il lui arrivait parfois de maudire la machine programmée par le génie scientifique de la branche asiatique qui semblait vivre en lui.

Comme il maudissait mille fois le jour où il était « venu au monde ».

Kanda poussa un ricanement sifflant. Venir au monde, quelle bonne blague. Revenu d'entre les morts aurait été plus juste. Créé de toutes pièces à partir d'une cervelle de cadavre pour le bien de la guerre. Qui souhaiterait célébrer un évènement pareil ? L'avènement d'une monstruosité, ah. Voilà qui est formidable, organisons une fête.

Il aurait aimé blâmer les autres mais ils demeuraient dans l'ignorance, bien entendu. Et le poids de la vérité ne venait qu'appesantir son âme et ses épaules.

Secouant la tête pour s'épargner de nouvelles tortures mentales et autres remontées de souvenirs qui l'auraient fait hurler de rage et dévaster une aile entière de la citadelle, Kanda préférait encore se concentrer sur la situation présente.

Il devait admettre qu'il était profondément surpris. Sans le montrer, bien entendu, mais le résultat était le même : il ne comprenait pas. Le petit ne savait rien de lui, comme lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à en apprendre plus à son sujet. Ils ne partageaient rien, pas même une conversation, et se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus _classique_, dirons-nous.

Seuls Marie et Tiedoll parvenaient encore à lui tirer un infime étonnement lorsqu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire. Le premier parce qu'il savait toujours taper juste pour lui faire _plaisir_, l'autre parce que le présent en question était toujours inattendu mais profondément utile. Toujours accompagné d'un croquis, par ailleurs, que Kanda conservait soigneusement planqué dans un coin de son armoire, au fin fond d'une vieille boite à chaussures —un des premiers cadeaux du Maréchal, par ailleurs ; une paire de bottes fort pratiques.

Non, Kanda n'appréciait pas l'art. Il ne détestait pas non plus. La peinture n'avait pour lui que peu d'intérêt, sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser l'œuvre d'un coup d'œil, notant les lignes, les proportions, dimensions, comme il le ferait d'un champ de bataille. Une sensation qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à retrouver au milieu de la littérature. Ce pourquoi il l'appréciait. Les mots restaient des mots et seul leur sens demeurait imprimé sur le papier. Il n'avait rien à y déduire, rien à calculer. Mais les dessins de Tiedoll conservaient à ses yeux un caractère particulier. Une valeur sentimentale, auraient dit certains s'ils avaient eu vent de cette anecdote.

Kanda s'en foutait. Il les gardait avec lui, point. Avait-on besoin d'une raison à tout ?

Avec lenteur, le japonais défit délicatement le papier en prenant garde à ne pas l'abimer. Le môme avait dû faire un effort monumental pour parvenir à ce résultat : il était peut-être le Destructeur du Temps, censé tous les sauver de la fin du monde, il n'en restait pas moins un profond maladroit. Lissant soigneusement l'emballage, l'ainé retourna son attention sur l'objet reposant à nouveau sur ses genoux.

Bien, il avait eu raison, encore une fois. Un livre.

Une édition originale, écrite à la main et reliée de vieux cuir patiné par le temps, qui sentait encore bon la poussière et le parchemin. Le doux parfum du spleen.

_ Tch.

Kanda ne put cette fois-ci réprimer son sourire, une curieuse paix tombant finalement sur ses épaules alors que ses doigts caressaient l'épaisse couverture, passant sur les lettres frappées dans son épaisseur. Ah, oui. Marie avait toujours de bonnes idées. Et le Moyashi avait su y faire pour l'exploiter parfaitement. Il aurait presque pu le remercier.

Feuilletant doucement les pages anciennes avec la révérence que l'on accorde aux reliques sacrées, il s'arrêta finalement sur un feuillet plié en quatre, coincé entre deux poèmes. L'écriture un peu bancale lui tira un nouveau sourire en coin, amusé, alors qu'il se disait mentalement qu'il ne faisait pas forcément mieux.

_ Cette andouille de pousse de soja…

Quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait sans doute été surpris du calme avec lequel il venait de déclarer cette constatation.

—_J'ai__ découvert il y a peu, et avec une certaine dose __d'effarement_, _que tes trois neurones encore en état de marche te permettaient quand même de lire et __d'avoir__ la main verte._

_Comme je suis intimement persuadé que me voir débarquer avec un bouquet à la main au réfectoire aurait signé mon arrêt de mort, __j'ai__ décidé de prendre un peu moins de risques._

_Alors, à défaut, Mr le poète imbécile, ces quelques Fleurs du Mal._

_Bon anniversaire, Bakanda. —_

* * *

Et voila. Pour tout dire, avec l'idée de base, je ne pensais pas en faire 16p word... Y a eu comme une sorte... d'envolée, mais je me suis bien amusée à faire cet Os. Laissez moi donc un petit mot pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez, braves gens!

Oui, assez curieusement, je trouve que Kanda et la poésie, ce n'est pas forcément incompatible. La littérature du moins. C'est une forme d'apaisement. Il est vrai que j'ai donné ici une autre dimension au personnage, mais je suis persuadée que monsieur cache bien son jeu. Quant au fait qu'il apprenne très rapidement, c'est un truc qui me plait. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait être si fort avec moins de 10années d'entrainement. Sans compter que son corps a changé au fil des ans, donc il faut s'adapter, etc, etc.

Rien à voir, donc, mais j'aime l'idée que Kanda apprenne par mimétisme, ce qui lui permet d'acquérir pas mal de connaissances en très peu de temps. De même pour le passage de la machine. Il est une arme, il a été élevé de cette manière. C'est triste à dire, certes, mais je doute que les scientifiques lui aient seulement donné des capacités de régénération. Il fallait que les Apôtre Artificiels soient capables de rapidement s'adapter à diverses situations, donc ça me parait logique, dans un sens.

Breeeef, une bonne année à vous, et je vous promets que j'avance dans mes autres fics et que j'arrête de faire des petits textes à tord et à travers et qui n'ont rien à voir avec la choucroute! Et encore, estimez vous heureux, j'aurais pu aussi le caler en juin, celui ci. ^^

Bonne année 2013 tout le monde!

_Disclamer : Katsura Hoshino._

[1] pour plus de précisions, rendez vous sur mon OS, Fatal Chocolat. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans mon univers, il n'aime pas les gâteaux au chocolat...


End file.
